


Last Call

by Izzu



Series: Broken Ties [1]
Category: Murder Analysis Squad Series, 悪の波動 | Evil's Wave, 殺人分析班 | Satsujin Bunsekihan (TV), 水晶の鼓動 | Crystal's Beating, 石の繭 | Stone's Cocoon
Genre: Canon - Japanese Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: This last call might be his last chance to complete his revenge against Kisaragi Toko and her father.
Relationships: Yaginuma Masato | Toremi/Kisaragi Toko
Series: Broken Ties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611679
Kudos: 2





	Last Call

_"Yaginuma Masato, you're being summoned."_

An officer escorted him out from his cell. There was no exchange of words and unlike usual, he could sense that there was an air of urgency around them.

He was back at the common room, where a few more officers were waiting for him. Masato noted that one of them was dressed in black—someone from MPD?—and that piqued his interest. He could see that some of the officers were setting up something on the personal laptop placed on the table.

What's this? Were they trying to set up a conference call with him? Why else would these guys be calling him?

Then again, earlier... Kisaragi Toko mentioned about how the bombs used in recent incidents had been the same kind that he once used before. Masato snorted to himself. Are the police seriously asking for HIS help now?

True enough, the moment the officers managed to set up the video conference the face of one Chief Hayase came to view. How predictable, though he didn't really have the mood to deal with the old man. But since the old man was present, a certain _someone_ should've also been present.

Masato smiled. "Since it has come to this, how about having a female officer here?"

"If it's Kisaragi Toko, I'll help you defuse the bomb."

xxx

He wasn't really trying to comfort Kisaragi Toko by chatting about the mundane topics. Since it's true, seeing her so scared really did amuse him so much. Yet, somehow a part of him couldn't help feeling bothered to see her so scared. And talking to her about random things really did feel so natural...

_It's been a while since he had such a pleasant conversation._

"It feels like I haven't had this kind of moment in years..."

Doing something 'good' for a change. Stopping 'bad people' from doing whatever they wanted. Last time it was that Iguchi guy, acting as if he's the good guy while hiding his murderous intent. And this time...

But also, other than that, it's been a while since he felt these kinds of feelings...

Being able to talk to someone so comfortably, having talked to someone about random things that had nothing to do with scheming or trying to outsmart the other. Or having people view and treated him not with false sympathy or pretentious sincerity.

Lately, unless he assumed a false identity, he never had people treating him like this. Yet, there was one person here who could do that.

Funny for that person to be Kisaragi Toko of all people. The person whom he could talk to comfortably. The person whom he could show his true self.

"But it's almost time..."

It was unfortunate that these moments could not last longer...

Masato sighed before glancing back up towards the computer screen.

"Cut everything except the upper right cable. Then open the cover."

**"What about you?"**

He blinked. Just as he started wondering about it, the video turned to show Kisaragi's face staring back at him.

"Eh?"

**"What's your favourite food, Toremi-san?"**

Oddly, Kisaragi Toko was smiling as she said that. Masato stared back at her before turning his eyes away. Why did she have to look so excited while asking that?

Still, it made him wonder about what answer he should give her. He tried to recall a memory from the past two years when _someone else_ had asked him that same question. No longer able to recall many happy memories with his late mother, he even forgot what it was that he could say to be his favourite food. When Asada first asked him this, no answer came to mind. And what he ended up saying was...

"Hamburger..." he said. Just because 'that' happened to be the very dish that Asada made for him before.

Kisaragi started laughing uncontrollably... to the point that he couldn't help feeling offended. He bit his lips.

"You must think I'm childish, right?"

She started giggling again. _The nerve!_

"Ah no, that's not it." Toko glanced back at him, again with that smile of hers. "Somehow I'm relieved."

_Relieved?_

Before he could react, Toko continued saying that she really liked hamburger too. At which point he slightly, almost could feel a tinge of heat on his cheeks at the thought that both of them liked something in common. When she started detailing to talking about pudding, it even made him want to have some as well.

**"Hey, what's your favourite movie?"**

Kisaragi starting throwing some genres at him and... why would she think that he'd like romance?

"I don't really watch movies. But I read a lot of books."

Kisaragi started telling him that she wasn't much of a reader, but then began talking about a picture book that she liked. It perked his interest somehow.

"A picture book?" he asked.

**"Yeah. My father always read it to me when I was young."**

Kisaragi's father, Kisaragi Isao. The man whom she insisted has always thought of him till the end of his life. What kind of a father has that man been towards Toko?

**"I tore the book into pieces... and that, really made my father mad. Yet, he tried his best to mend it using tapes."**

For a brief moment, he couldn't understand the reason why Toko decided to continue talking about this. But then he recalled the old notes that Kisaragi Isao left behind. How that man had tried to reach out to him, to make up for the past. Was the man's reasoning for that, the same as with this story she was talking about?

What kind of a father was that man to Toko?

"Ah, you talked about the constellation before, right? You said I'm an Aquarius..."

Masato resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. She kept changing her topics randomly—he tried to recall the things he used to tell her before.

"An Aquarius has a logical personality. With strong individualism and anti-authoritarian traits," he recited the descriptions again."You're not suited to be a cop."

His opinion on this still hasn't changed. He really DID think Toko was not suited to be a cop. She was too kind and really outspoken, also stubborn as well. Her very existence clashed with his set ideas of viewing the police as nothing but incompetent group of self-confirming idiots. How could someone like _her_ remain in the force and not be corrupted?

Regardless, another thought started to cross his mind.

This might be his last chance. To either save Kisaragi Toko or to have her killed. The latter would've meant that he could finally complete his revenge against her and her father. Yet...

_...did he really want that outcome to happen to her?_

_"My father... did care about you and your mother! Me too..."_

_"Even if you kill me, Asada... and your mother would never come back again..."_

Masato looked up again as he watched Toko on the screen being so focused on trying to defuse the bomb by following his instructions. The view swerved towards the circuit for a moment as Toko finally completed the task.

Not a shabby work, she really WAS doing a good job following his instructions so far.

"Kisaragi Toko, this is the last one. The timer stops when you cut off the right switch facing you,"

He might as well leave it to fate. Whether or not his goodwill could truly reach towards her; or if Toko (and the police) deserved to be saved by him.

**"Kisaragi, wait!"**

Another voice cried out, as he watched Toko fussing with the earpiece she was wearing.

Interesting how he was still able to overhear the communications from the other officers on the other side.

_**"Public Safety called us. Among the stuff seized from the related organization, they found a manual for the bomb defusal. It's written, [Lastly, cut off the switch on the left facing you]"** _

Heh. As expected for that organization to leave their last trap.

"That manual was a trap. The organization must have created it to make sure that the bomb goes off."

Not sure why he felt the need to explain himself; perhaps a part of him really wanted Toko to trust him again. After all, he was telling the truth. Kisaragi Toko shouldn't have to worry about him trying to trick her.

He could hear the voice of Kisaragi's superior trying to caution her to not do anything rash. Masato snorted. Guess the other police officers would still be wary of him. After all, didn't he tried to hurt Toko last year? Those officers were really protective of her so much.

A thought crossed his mind as it brought a smile to his lips.

Masato let out a sigh.

"I had fun, Kisaragi Toko."

"Thank you."

He immediately disconnected the call. The officers who were standing around him immediately burst into a flurry as they tried to reconnect to the other side. Masato smiled.

_What would you do now?_

_Kisaragi Toko._

**Author's Note:**

> Aku no Hadou made me realise something regarding Masato's behaviour towards Toko. And I kinda wanted to draw a parallel to that in this fic. But I guess, I'll put that off for a different chapter.


End file.
